From Hinata
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Tas sekolah Naruto sudah robek. Terpaksa, ia memakai tas hadiah dari majalah favoritnya. Tapi, ada alasan yang membuat Naruto terpaksa dan tak rela memakainya. —Kisah manis (bagi) Hinata yang memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Naruto. /AU, chibi-Rookie12, semoga IC, hampir NaruHina xD/ Birthday fic untuk Naru X3


**From Hinata**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shounen Art © cuma dibuat oleh saya XD**

Naruto melangkah masuk ke kelas. Ia mengenakan ransel baru—ransel yang berbeda dari ransel sebelumnya. Beberapa teman memandangi Naruto, selagi ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, di bangku pertama di barisan paling kiri. Setelah ia duduk, teman-teman yang memperhatikannya tadi mengerumuni si bocah duren ini.

Pertama, ada si alis tebal, Rock Lee. "Wah, tasnya Naruto baru, lho." katanya, sambil melihat tas baru Naruto yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Iyaaa. Modelnya sederhana, tapi tetap bagus!" sambung si pecinta anjing, Kiba Inuzuka.

Salah seorang temannya yang ge—maksudnya, bertulang besar, penasaran. "Beli di mana—Ah, ternyata dari Shounen Art." Ia tidak jadi bertanya, karena ada lambang sebuah majalah anak di bagian depan tas baru Naruto itu.

"Hm," Naruto mengangguk di bangkunya. "Aku langganan majalah _Sho-Art_." lanjutnya, menyingkat judul majalah tersebut menjadi 'Sho-Art', majalah yang berisi komik dengan tema anak-anak. Wajar, mereka baru kelas 4 SD.

"Oooh." Semuanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Tapi ini terlalu bagus," Naruto mengelus-elus tasnya. "Sebenarnya, aku nggak mau pakai. Takut rusak, dattebayo."

"Iya juga, ya?" pikir Shikamaru, sang bintang kelas. "Kalau aku, akan kusimpan di tempat yang aman."

Set! Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. "Setuju!" serunya tiba-tiba. "Sebenarnya, ini sudah lama. Tapi, tasku sudah robek. Untuk sementara, TERPAKSA, aku pakai ini, —ttebayo," ceritanya panjang lebar. "Huhu, aku takut yang ini juga robek. Lihat, bahannya tipis sekali, 'kan?" Naruto menggesek telunjuk kanannya di bagian tas.

Lee mengangguk. "Lagipula, tasmu yang lama sudah kaupakai sejak lama juga. Jadi, wajar baru beberapa hari lalu robeknya."

"Iya, lah. Naruto, 'kan, anak yang awet. Jarang ada cowok seperti Naruto!" timpal Kiba. "Aku jadi iri."

Dahi Chouji berkerut. Ia merasa sedikit heran. "Bukankah jadi lebih menjurus ke arah perempuan, Kiba?" tanyanya pada Kiba.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Chouji!" protes Kiba tak terima. "Sifat perempuan tak selamanya buruk. Kalau kita bisa meniru sifat mereka yang positif, itu malah bagus." nasihatnya, sok bijak. Tidak apalah, sekali-sekali.

"Yang negatif, contohnya apa?" tanya Lee, ikut heran.

"Cerewet!" jawab Kiba spontan.

"Seperti para ibu-ibu, —ttebayo, hahaha!"

"Ehem," Seorang teman perempuan mereka lewat. Alhasil, mereka melihat ke arahnya. "Ada yang mengatakan cerewet?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata berambut pirang panjang itu. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap sewot.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Shikamaru bertanya kembali pada teman yang ternyata bernama Ino itu. "Apanya yang cerewet? Kami mengatakan 'cewek'," elaknya, setelah berpikir selama kurang dari tiga detik! Ia menyambung lagi, "Sifat cewek, yaitu tulus menjaga benda kesayangannya, baik untuk ditiru oleh kami, para cowok." Akhirnya, ia memandang Ino dengan tenang.

Ino menghela nafas, "Ooh..." Sesungguhnya, ia masih tak yakin pada mereka, terlebih Shikamaru. Ia melenggang pergi dengan perasaan curiga. Dasar, cewek sensitif.

"Pintar, Shikamaru!" seru Chouji merasa menang. Begitu juga teman-teman lainnya.

Tiga hari pasca memakainya, tas baru Naruto sudah robek sedikit di bagian atas. Setiap hari, jumlah buku yang dibawa Naruto memang tak sebanding dengan bahan tasnya untuk menahan. Akhirnya, Naruto membawa tas itu di pelukannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Hari ke enam, benang-benang tipis tas itu tak kuat menahan. Robekan besar sudah menganga di bagian dasarnya. Naruto mengeluh pada ayahnya soal tas itu. Sang ayah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu, lalu memberikan sebuah ransel yang ukurannya bisa dibilang lebih besar dari lebar punggung Naruto.

"Hahaha. Badanmu terlihat kecil, Naruto!" komentar Lee saat Naruto memakai tas itu.

Naruto ikut tertawa. Sebenarnya, ia juga merasa lucu. "Daijoubu, lebih baik daripada tak ada sama sekali." ungkapnya.

Shikamaru setuju. "Muatannya juga lebih banyak, kok." katanya menenangkan.

Tanggal 10 Oktober, hari ulang tahun Naruto. Tadi di sekolah, banyak teman yang memberi hadiah padanya, terutama anggota Rookie 12. Untungnya, khusus hari ini, orangtua Naruto menjemputnya pulang. Jadi, ia tidak kewalahan saat membawa hadiah-hadiah itu.

Di rumah, Naruto mengumpulkan hadiah-hadiah itu di kamarnya. Pada malam hari, setelah mandi dan mengerjakan tugas, ia membawa hadiah-hadiah itu ke ruang tamu. Ia membukanya bareng Kushina, ibunya. Eh? Di mana sang ayah? Ternyata, Minato masih membeli makan malam spesial untuk mereka.

Kushina dan Naruto meletakkan semua hadiah di atas meja. Mereka membukanya satu per satu. Isinya sesuai dengan kepribadian teman-teman Naruto. Contohnya saja Kiba, ia memberi gantungan kunci berbentuk anjing. Ada yang memberi buku rumus matematika juga, bisa ditebak, dari Shikamaru. Ada keripik kentang juga sebanyak tiga bungkus, pasti dari Chouji. Dan semuanya memberi hadiah-hadiah bagus.

Saat akan membuka bungkus terakhir, terdengar ketukan pintu. Kushina tidak jadi merobek hadiah itu. Ia dan Naruto berjalan menuju pintu.

Krieeet

Di hadapannya, berdiri dua orang dengan pupil kosong. Tentu saja dari keluarga Hyuuga. Yang satu pria, kira-kira seusia dengan ayah Naruto, berambut hitam panjang, dan memiliki wajah berwibawa. Sedangkan yang satunya adalah gadis kecil seusia Naruto, berambut indigo, dan berwajah manis.

Kushina dan Naruto menyambutnya dengan senang. "Ah, konbanwa, Hinata-chan dan Hiashi-san!" Sang ibu mengucapkan salam. "Ada apa, ya?"

"A-ano," Gadis kecil itu bersuara. Kushina sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Naruto-kun..." ucapnya dengan halus, agak grogi karena Naruto tepat di hadapannya.

"Ayo, Hinata," Pria yang di sampingnya menyemangati, sembari mengelus rambutnya. "Masih belum terlambat."

Hinata mendongak ke ayahnya. "I-iya, tou-san," Ia mengangguk. "Na-Naruto-kun..." Ia menatap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Hm?" Naruto memiringkan kepala.

Tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi disilangkan ke belakang, sekarang diulurkan ke arah Naruto. "O-otanjoubi omedetou!" ucapnya, ternyata berniat memberikan hadiah di tangannya pada Naruto. Ia menunduk, takut Naruto bereaksi tidak senang.

Naruto terbelalak, "Uwaaah, besar sekaliii!" Matanya berbinar. "Tidak ada yang memberi sebesar ini."

Hinata terkejut. "S-sou ka?" Ia mengangkat kepala kembali.

Naruto mengangguk. "Arigatou ne, Hinata-chan!" Ia meraih hadiah dari Hinata dan memeluk benda itu erat.

Melihat itu, Kushina pergi sebentar ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan dua buah tempat bekal berukuran sedang. Berisi sesuatu yang enak, mungkin?

"Arigatou, Hyuuga no kazoku, —ttebane," katanya, memberikan tempat bekal itu. "Ini, titipan dari kami. Mohon diterima."

Hiashi menerimanya. "Apa ini?"

"Kue ulang tahun Naruto, sebagai tanda terima kasih." jawab Kushina ramah.

"Hm, baiklah," ujar Hiashi. Ia melempar pertanyaan lagi pada anaknya, "Hinata, ada lagi yang mau kaukatakan pada Naruto?"

"H-hai. Chotto, tou-san," Hinata mengangguk. "E-eto, Naruto-kun..." Ia memainkan jari. "Ma-maaf, aku terlambat mengucapkan dan memberi hadiah. Se-semoga senang dengan hadiahnya."

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata, juga mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku senang sekali dengan semua hadiahnya. Dan lagi, Hinata-chan tidak telat, kok," jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum riang. "Arigatou!"

Hinata ikut tersenyum. Ia merasa hangat. "Do-dou ita, Naruto-kun," sahutnya. Ia mendongak ke ayahnya, "Tou-san, aku rasa sudah cukup."

"Hontou? Baiklah," Hiashi menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata. "Kushina-san, kami pamit dulu. Kirim salam sama Minato, ya." katanya, lalu membungkuk bersama Hinata.

"Hai!" Kushina dan Naruto ikut membungkuk. "Kirim salam juga sama Hanabi-chan, —ttebane!" sambung Kushina.

Mereka saling melambai. Kemudian, Hiashi dan Hinata masuk ke mobil mereka.

Naruto melambai dari pintu rumah mereka. "Jaa nee~" ucapnya sambil menjinjit-jinjit, karena mobil Hinata semakin menjauh.

Masih sedikit terlihat, Hinata balas melambai dari mobil.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto datang ke kelasnya dengan memakai tas baru. Ia langsung menjumpai Hinata yang sedang membaca buku di bangkunya.

Di depan Hinata, Naruto berseru, "Sugoii! Tasnya keren!" Ia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya, seakan ingin pamer pada Hinata, orang yang memberi tas itu. Hinata meletakkan bukunya. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan! Aku suka, lho." katanya sambil tertawa senang.

"H-hai! Naruto-kun terlihat keren memakainya," jawab Hinata, ikut tertawa senang. "Aku juga ikut senang."

Tas itu diberikan oleh Hinata sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Naruto. Mungkin, kali ini Naruto tak akan membiarkannya robek. Jangankan robek, tergores sedikitpun ia tidak akan mau memakainya lagi—maksudnya, lebih baik ia menyimpannya, daripada harus rusak lebih parah. Mengerti maksudnya, 'kan?

 **-Owaru!-**

 **YOOO, otanjoubi omedetoooou, Naruto-samaaa! Kyaaah, ultahnya sama kayak Mochizou Ouji dari anime Tamako Market, kyaaah, hahahahaaa XDD *gila mode: on***

 **Wahaha, di tengah canon-nya NaruHina yang sudah nikah, saya malah lawan arus bikin versi chibi. Apasih, hahaha.**

 **Oke, karena sudah mati kamus, pokoknya semoga langgeng terus, ya, NaruHina. Kirim salam ke Boru-kun sama Hima-chan jugaaa~ Love you, all! *SKSD***

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
